1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to traffic detection cable installations, that is means of installing detection cables for traffic monitoring. A typical area of application of the invention is in connection with traffic detector cables extended across roads.
The invention in principle can, however, also be employed in other aspects for example on vehicle runways, aircraft carrier take-off pads and in principle any other application where such detection or similar detection will be required.
2. Description of Prior Related Art
The installation of cables for traffic monitoring presents difficult problems. Traditionally the cables have been stretched across the road surface but the deterioration of cables in service under these conditions can be exceptionally rapid, for example, in dense traffic only a matter of hours, and moreover unpredictable, being dependent upon traffic conditions, speeds of travel and other factors which are difficult to predict.
Subsurface mounting of detectors in copper tubes or embedded in channels has been tried, but problems encountered have limited the success achieved.